


Awakening

by fanficgirl155



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, slight vampirism
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgirl155/pseuds/fanficgirl155
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Negativ, Captain. Ich empfinde es in keinem Maße akzeptabel, Sie alleine in Ihrem Quartier zu wissen. Wie gesagt, es ist unklar, inwieweit diese Flüssigkeit...", erwiderte Spock, doch Jim war nicht bereit das Ganze noch einmal durchzukauen. Aus diesem Grund unterbrach er seinen Ersten Offizier und meinte einfach mit einem matten Grinsen: "Dann müssen Sie wohl mitkommen und die ganze Nacht über an meinem Bett sitzen"<br/>In der Hoffnung nun endlich gehen zu können wandte er sich um, als Spocks Antwort ihn wie versteinert wieder stehen bleiben ließ: "Dieser Vorschlag ist, wenngleich nicht optimal, akzeptabel"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> ich hab keinen Plan, wo die Idee hierfür herkommt, aber Fakt ist, sie hat mich einfach nicht mehr losgelassen...  
> Mir hat es außerordentlich viel Spaß gemacht das hier zu schreiben und ich würde mich wirklich über ein paar Rückmeldungen zum Schluss freuen :)

"Captain, ich würde Ihnen dringlichst empfehlen nun, nach unserer Rückkehr auf die Enterprise, Doktor McCoy aufzusuchen. Es ist unklar, welcherlei Auswirkungen die Ihnen verabreichte Flüssigkeit auf Ihren Organismus hat. Dementsprechend ist nicht auszuschließen, dass...", "Spock!", unterbrach der Captain der USS Enterprise seinen Ersten Offizier, "mir geht's gut. Ich bin nur erschöpft, war ein langer Tag... und außerdem hat Minister Ka'al uns versichert, dass die Wirkung lediglich temporär ist und spätestens morgen früh abgeklungen sein wird"  
  
"Ich erinnere mich durchaus an diese Aussage seitens des Ministers, dennoch wäre es äußerst unlogisch alle Vorsicht außer Acht zu lassen und sich darauf zu verlassen, zumal Sie der erste Mensch sind, der dieses Mittel zu sich genommen hat, was wiederum jegliche Vergleichsmöglichkeit ausschließt"

"Natürlich, Spock. Wenn es mir schlecht gehen sollte, werd' ich sofort zu Pille gehen, zufrieden?", seufzte der Blonde.  
  
Nicht, dass er die Gesellschaft des Vulkaniers nicht schätzen würde, aber momentan wollte er sich eigentlich nur noch hinlegen und schlafen.  
  
"Negativ, Captain. Ich empfinde es in keinem Maße akzeptabel, Sie alleine in Ihrem Quartier zu wissen. Wie gesagt, es ist unklar, inwieweit diese Flüssigkeit...", erwiderte Spock, doch Jim war nicht bereit das Ganze noch einmal durchzukauen. Aus diesem Grund unterbrach er seinen Ersten Offizier und meinte einfach mit einem matten Grinsen: "Dann müssen Sie wohl mitkommen und die ganze Nacht über an meinem Bett sitzen"  
  
In der Hoffnung nun endlich gehen zu können wandte er sich um, als Spocks Antwort ihn wie versteinert wieder stehen bleiben ließ: "Dieser Vorschlag ist, wenngleich nicht optimal, akzeptabel"  
Was?! Hatte er gerade richtig gehört?  
Fuck! Wo hatte er sich da jetzt schon wieder rein manövriert?  
Das war doch nur so dahingesagt...

 

Inzwischen stand der Vulkanier wieder neben ihm und da erselbst keinerlei Anstalten machte weiterzugehen, forderte er ihn mit gewohnt ruhiger Stimme auf: "Kommen Sie Captain, Ihr Körper zeigt bereits deutliche Anzeichen von Müdigkeit"

Ohne es recht zu bemerken nahm der Angesprochene seinen Schritt wieder auf und lief neben dem anderen her den Flur zu seinem Quartier entlang.

Nebenbei bemerkte er: "Jim" und auf den fragenden Blick seines Ersten Offiziers hin fügte er hinzu: "Sagen Sie >Jim< zu mir, immerhin werden wir, so wie's aussieht, die Nacht zusammen verbringen"

Als er daraufhin Spocks emporschnellende Augenbraue sah, stöhnte er innerlich auf. Zugegeben, seine Wortwahl war auch schon mal eindeutiger gewesen, aber es sollte doch klar sein...

"Sie wissen, was ich meine", fühlte er sich dennoch genötigt zu sagen.

Er erhielt keine Antwort, aber strenggenommen - und der Vulkanier nahm so etwas streng - hatte er ja auch keine Frage gestellt.

 

So legten die beiden Männer den Rest des Weges schweigend zurück und obgleich Jim die Müdigkeit bereits in allen Knochen spüren konnte - ob das nicht doch was mit dem seltsamen Zeug zu tun hatte, das er trinken sollte? - kam er nicht umhin sich Gedanken über das Kommende zu machen.

Nicht, dass er jetzt dachte, es würde großartig was passieren, aber die Idee, dass Spock, die ganze Nacht über an seiner Seite bleiben würde, bereitete ihm ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend.

>Das ist doch lächerlich<, schalt er sich selbst, >Spock ist dein Freund. Ist doch nichts dabei, wenn er über Nacht bleibt<

Fuck! Jetzt hatte er seine Fantasie durch seine eigene, imaginäre Wortwahl von Neuem angestachelt.

>Über Nacht bleiben< das klang ja wie ein Teenager-Mädchen nach ihrem Date.

 

"Jim?", riss ihn die Stimme des Vulkaniers aus seinen Gedanken und leicht peinlich berührt musste er feststellen, dass sie anscheinend bereits eine ganze Weile vor der Tür zu seiner Kabine gestanden hatten.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass sich Ihr Zustand nicht verschlechtert?", hakte der Commander noch einmal nach, wobei er sein Gegenüber genauestens musterte, was dem Blonden wiederum einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Diese Augen!

Warum war ihm noch nie aufgefallen, was Spock für fesselnde Augen hatte?

 

Bevor er jedoch völlig in dem dunklen Braun versinken konnte, riss er sich los und erwiderte: "Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde"

Ihm entging nicht, dass der Vulkanier zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hob, doch er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Was hätte er auch noch hinzufügen können ohne sich endlos zu wiederholen?

 

Im Innern seines Quartiers blieb Jim dann wieder ein wenig unschlüssig stehen.

Was sollte er jetzt machen?

Diese Situation war sowas von seltsam und doch irgendwie auch gleichzeitig aufregend... Moment, was?

>Streich das Letzte!<

Umso erleichterter war er dann, als sein Erster Offizier die Initiative ergriff: "Sie sollten ins Badezimmer gehen und sich fertig machen, Jim. Ich werde hier warten und wenn etwas sein sollte...", "schon gut, schon gut, wenn ich ein Wehwehchen hab', werd' ich rufen", unterbrach ihn der Blonde und machte sich auf in den Nebenraum.

Dass er dabei ganz und gar nicht so gelassen war, wie er dem Anderen hatte weismachen wollen, versuchte er zu verdrängen, immerhin war er James T. Kirk, er wurde nicht nervös, nur weil Spock in seinem Schlafzimmer auf ihn wartete, nein, ganz sicher nicht!

 

Rasch putzte er sich die Zähne und begann anschließend sich auszuziehen. Das war der Augenblick, in dem er realisierte, dass er keinen Schlafanzug mit ins Bad genommen hatte, da er für gewöhnlich in seinen Boxershorts schlief.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Er konnte doch jetzt nicht halbnackt vor seinem Commander rumlaufen!

Hektisch blickte er sich um, aber natürlich fand er nichts, was ihm aus dieser Situation helfen würde - und Spock fragen, ob er ihm seinen Schlafanzug bringen würde, war keine Option - auf gar keinen Fall!

Na gut, dann musste er da jetzt halt durch... und irgendwie hatte das Ganze ja auch seinen Reiz...

Nein! Stopp! Was dachte er da eigentlich schon wieder? Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass er ins Bett kam!

Ob der Vulkanier wirklich an seinem Bett sitzen würde? Direkt neben ihm - ganz nah?

>Schluss damit!<

 

Um weiteren Gedankengängen in dieser Richtung zu entkommen, öffnete Jim entschieden die Badezimmertür, machte zwei große Schritte in den dahinter liegenden Raum... und kollidierte mit der starken Brust ebenjenes Vulkaniers, der offensichtlich vor der Tür in Rufnähe auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Instinktiv griff er nach den Schultern des anderen Mannes und hielt sich daran fest, bis er wieder sicher auf den Beinen stand, dann erst bemerkte er, dass auch der Commander seine Arme reflexartig um ihn geschlossen haben musste, denn er fand sich in einer Position wieder, die einer Umarmung äußerst ähnlich war - einer sehr engen, innigen Umarmung.

Mein Gott, war Spock heiß! - Wort wörtlich genommen! Natürlich nur Wort wörtlich genommen!

 

Rasch beeilte sich Jim, zwischen sie beide wieder ein wenig Abstand zu bringen, doch er kam nicht weit, da der Andere keinerlei Anstalten machte seinerseits den Griff um ihn zu lösen.

Irritiert blickte er auf und verlor sich sogleich in den tiefen, braunen Augen seines Ersten Offiziers, die ihn leicht besorgt musterten.

Völlig gefesselt war er nicht in der Lage den Blick zu lösen. Spocks Augen waren so... so... menschlich, warm und... voller Emotionen - man musste nur lange genug hinein schauen...

>Fuck! Jim, was machst du da?!<, rief der Blonde sich selbst zur Ordnung, starrte er den Vulkanier doch gerade an wie ein verliebter Teenager.

 

Als der Blickkontakt abbrach, lösten sich auch Spocks Finger von seinem Körper und während der Dunkelhaarige zurück trat, kam Jim nicht umhin die plötzlich fehlende Wärme zu bedauern.

"Sind Sie sicher, dass sich Ihre Verfassung nicht verschlechtert, Jim? Sie zeigen eine gesteigerte Rate mentaler Abwesenheit", fragte der Commander, wobei seine Augen wieder die des Captains suchten.

 

>Mentale Abwesenheit<? aus dem Mund eines jeden Anderen hätte der Blonde dies als Beleidigung aufgefasst, aber bei Spock...

Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Gedanke, dass der sonst so kühl-distanzierte Vulkanier sich um ihn sorgte, schon ganz gut, aber so langsam zehrte diese ständige Fragerei nach seinem Befinden an seinen Nerven.

Seine Antwort ließ dann auch nicht lange auf sich warten: "Mir geht's gut... und wenn Sie innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde noch einmal Fragen, dann schmeiß' ich Sie raus"

 

Schneller als Jim gucken konnte, verschwand die rechte Augenbraue des Anderen unter dessen akkurat geschnittenem Pony. Es hätte lustig sein können, aber der Blonde hatte einfach keine Lust mehr und ging stattdessen an seinem Ersten Offizier vorbei und setzte sich auf sein Bett, wo er nun wieder ein wenig unschlüssig inne hielt.

Was jetzt?

Sollte er Spock noch etwas anbieten? Sich bedanken?

 

Letzten Endes entschied er sich dazu dem Vulkanier eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, die Lichter auf schwache 10% zu dimmen - im Dunkeln konnte er den Anderen ja nicht sitzen lassen - und noch immer ein wenig zögerlich unter seine Bettdecke zu krauchen.

 

Er musste wohl eingeschlafen sein, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war das Licht gänzlich erloschen, doch aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen konnte er dennoch seine Umgebung gut erkennen.

So entging ihm auch nicht, dass sein Erster Offizier keine zwei Meter von ihm entfernt an der Wand lehnte.

"Himmel Spock", murrte er, "So wie Sie da stehen könnte man meinen, Sie wollen, dass ich aufwache und 'nen Herzinfarkt erleide"

Die Erwiderung darauf ließ nicht lange auf sich warten: "Ich versichere Ihnen, Jim, dass dies nicht meine Intention gewesen ist"

"Jaja", brummte der Blonde zurück, "schon gut, aber könnten Sie das bitte in Zukunft lassen?", kurz schwieg er, dann fügte er jedoch noch schnell hinzu: "Halt, nicht Antworten, das war keine Frage - Sie lassen das in Zukunft. Ich habe vor ein langes Leben zu führen... und mal ganz ehrlich wie klingt das denn bitte >Captain stirbt an Herzanfall in seiner Kabine<? - von der Rolle des Commanders dabei ganz zu schweigen"

Jim konnte die Schlagzeile beinahe schon vor sich sehen.

 

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er die ganze Zeit von einem >In Zukunft< gesprochen hatte. Als wenn er erwartete den Vulkanier des Öfteren nachts in seinem Quartier zu haben... wobei das sicherlich gar nicht so übel wäre...

Oh fuck! Nicht schon wieder! >Jim, jetzt reiß dich endlich zusammen<

 

Um sich von seinen eigenen Gedanken abzulenken, die gerade dabei waren in die nicht ganz jugendfreie Richtung abzudriften, setzte er sich auf und klopfte neben sich auf die Decke: "Setzen Sie sich, Spock, Sie können doch nicht die ganze Nacht in einer Ecke rumstehen"

"Vielen Dank Jim, aber Sie sollten sich erholen und ungewohnte Nähe könnte die Qualität Ihres Schlafes beeinträchtigen", gab der Dunkelhaarige in gewohnter Manier zurück.

 

>Ungewohnte Nähe< \- ob der Dunkelhaarige wusste, was diese Wortwahl schon wieder für Fantasien in seinem Kopf entstehen ließ? Vermutlich nicht.

 

"Spock", versuchte der Blonde es noch einmal, "das war ein langer Tag - auch für Sie - und als Captain ist es meine Pflicht für das Wohlergehen meiner Crew zu sorgen. Deshalb sage ich Ihnen jetzt, dass Sie sich gefälligst auch etwas ausruhen werden... und kommen Sie jetzt nicht wieder mit Ihrem >Vulkanier brauchen dies nicht, Vulkanier brauchen das nicht<!"

>Was tust du da eigentlich, Jim<, fragte er sich selber, >bist du grad wirklich drauf und dran deinem Ersten Offizier zu befehlen zu dir ins Bett zu kommen?< Oh mann...

 

Einige Sekunden lang zögerte der Angesprochene noch, doch dann kam er der Bitte seines Captains nach und ließ sich vorsichtig auf der äußersten Bettkante nieder, was Jim natürlich wieder einen Kommentar entlockte: "Ich bin weder giftig, noch beiße ich. Jetzt legen Sie sich schon hin!"

Fuck! Manchmal war sein Mund wirklich schneller als sein Kopf...

Wenn das nicht die peinlichste Nacht seines Lebens werden würde, dann wusste er auch nicht. Wie sollte er denn bitteschön schlafen können, wenn direkt neben ihm Spocks heißer Körper...

Mit einem Mal waren all seine Gedanken wie weggewischt, als besagter heiße Körper sich tatsächlich neben ihn legte - dicht neben ihn.

>OhGottohGottohGottohGott - Fuck, Jim, reiß dich zusammen! Reiß. Dich. Verdammt nochmal. Zusammen! <

 

"Jim, sind Sie sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist? Ihre Atmung hat sich in den letzten eins Komma drei sechs Minuten signifikant beschleunigt, was wiederum auf eine erhöhte Herzfrequenz schließen lässt", durchbrach die Stimme des Vulkaniers schon bald die Stille und der Blonde spürte augenblicklich wie ihm bei den Worten seines Ersten Offiziers das Blut in die Wangen schoss.

Wenigstens konnte dieser das nicht auch noch sehen... oder? Woher wollte er wissen, wie stark die Sinne des Anderen ausgeprägt waren und wie gut seine Nachtsicht war?

 

Resigniert seufzte der Captain und drehte sich auf die Seite, sodass er dem Dunkelhaarigen ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

"Na dann, Spock", begann er frei heraus, "analysieren Sie ihre Beobachtungen und sagen Sie mir zu welchem Schluss Sie kommen. Was fehlt mir, hm?"

Einen kurzen Moment lang hielt Jim wie erstarrt inne - so reagierte er nicht, etwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht -, aber sobald er den Blick des Vulkaniers auf sich spüren konnte, war sein Kopf von Neuem wie leer gefegt.

 

 

Er konnte den Körper des anderen Mannes neben sich spüren, ihn mit all seinen Sinnen wahrnehmen.

So nah, so heiß, so... appetitlich?

Irritiert kniff er die Augen zusammen. Wo war das denn bitteschön hergekommen?

Doch obgleich er nicht wusste, woher dieser Gedanke gekommen war, rutschte Jim instinktiv noch ein wenig näher an seinen Ersten Offizier heran um dessen köstlichen Geruch einzuatmen.

Dabei bemerkte er nur am Rande, dass der Dunkelhaarige fragend eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte und ihn mit einem für den Vulkanier äußerst untypischen Blick bedachte.

 

"Aufgrund der Tatsache", begann Spock schließlich, nachdem einige Sekunden lang absolute Stille im Raum geherrscht hatte, "dass Sie momentan keinerlei körperlicher Betätigung nachgehen und auch keine Gefahrensituation besteht, müssen die eben erwähnten Auffälligkeiten einen anderen Ursprung haben. Wenn man nun den menschlichen Organismus betrachtet, bleiben nur noch wenige Möglichkeiten übrig, bei denen Ihre Symptome auftreten: zum einen Angst, allerdings liegt die Wahrscheinlichkeit für diese Option unterhalb des relevanten Bereiches, sodass ich sie logischerweise ausschließen kann, was wiederum nur noch zwei weitere Alternative übrig lässt: Nervosität und Erregung. Beide Phänomene gehen mit erhöhter Atem- und Herzfrequenz einher"

 

Während der Commander gesprochen hatte, war Jim immer weiter an ihn heran gerutscht, sodass sie sich inzwischen regelrecht auf ganzer Körperlänge berührten.

Ein angenehmes Kribbeln durchfuhr den Blonden, als er sich noch ein kleines Stück nach vorne beugte, bis seine Lippen unmittelbar an der exotisch geformten Ohrmuschel seines Ersten Offiziers zur Ruhe kamen und mit leiser, rauer Stimme flüsterte er: "Und? Was denkst du? Welche der beiden Optionen trifft gerade zu?"

Er wartete jedoch gar nicht erst eine Antwort ab, sondern legte seine rechte Hand auf die Brust des Vulkaniers, der sich daraufhin augenblicklich versteifte und auf ungewohnt unsichere Art und Weise, die beinahe schon als stotternd zu bezeichnen war, fragte: "Jim... was...?"

 

"Hmmm", schnurrte dieser allerdings lediglich, legte seine Lippen sachte auf die Ohrenspitze des Anderen und hauchte einen Kuss darauf.

Spock sog scharf die Luft ein und wiederholte dieses Mal mit einem deutlich hörbaren Zittern in der Stimme: "Jim...?"

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie heiß du bist?", verlangte der Blonde daraufhin zu wissen und ließ seine Lippen das offensichtlich empfindliche Ohr des Vulkaniers hinab und dessen Kieferknochen entlang wandern. Währenddessen murmelte er noch kaum hörbar, doch für die geschärften Sinne des Anderen dennoch klar verständlich: "Du weißt gar nicht, wie lange ich das schon machen wollte... hmmmm... fühlt sich sooo gut an..."

 

Einige Momente verharrte der Dunkelhaarige noch in seiner fassungslosen Starre, dann aber schob er seinen Captain sanft, jedoch nicht minder bestimmt von sich weg und sagte ein klitzeklein wenig atemlos: "Jim, ich denke, die Ihnen verabreichte Flüssigkeit trübt Ihre Wahrnehmung und möchte Sie bitten, mit mir in die Krankenstation zu kommen, damit Doktor McCoy..." weiter kam er allerdings nicht, da Jim sich - sofern das überhaupt noch möglich war - noch näher an ihn heran geschoben und ihre Lippen in einem Kuss vereint hatte.

 

Kurz genoss der Blonde einfach nur das Gefühl von Spocks Lippen an den seinen, doch schon bald löste sich der Kuss, da der Vulkanier ihn erneut von sich geschoben hatte. Ein missmutiges Seufzen entfuhr ihm und er ließ sich rücklings wieder in die Kissen fallen.

Theatralisch legte er sich einen Arm übers Gesicht bevor er wieder zu sprechen begann: "Ach Spock... mir geht's super. Das Zeug hat nichts damit zu tun... vielleicht hat es mir ein klein wenig mehr Mut gegeben, aber das war's...", er linste einmal unter seinem Arm hervor, dann fügte er hinzu: "Nein verdammt, guck nicht schon wieder so, als wüsste ich nicht, was ich sage, denn das tue ich sehr wohl. Ich will das hier..."

Für einige Sekundenbruchteile erstarrte er. Ja, es stimmte, ER wollte...

Etwas leiser und unsicherer hängte er noch an: "Wenn du das nicht auch willst, dann... sag es... und ich werde dich nie wieder belästigen"

 

Die darauffolgende Stille ließ Jims Herz in die Hose rutschen. Würde der Vulkanier noch etwas sagen, oder war dieses Schweigen seine Art ihm seine Antwort mitzuteilen?

Zugegeben, vor dem heutigen Tag hatte der Captain noch nie  _so_  an seinen Ersten Offizier gedacht...  zumindest nicht in dessen Gegenwart oder in der eines Anderen - was er in seinem Bett oder der Dusche tat, war schließlich ihm selbst überlassen... Fuck! Nagut, womöglich hatte er doch bereits das ein oder andere Mal auf  _diese_  Weise an Spock gedacht... aber eigentlich war ihm diese Erkenntnis im Augenblick gerade ziemlich egal, denn alles, was zählte, war das Hier und Jetzt und da wartete er noch immer angespannt auf eine Reaktion seitens des Vulkaniers.

 

"Jim", begann dieser schließlich in einem schwer deutbaren Tonfall, "ich fühle mich von... dir... nicht belästigt und es wäre unkorrekt zu behaupten ich würde deine körperliche Nähe nicht als... akzeptabel empfinden, allerdings würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn du nicht unter der Wirkung einer unbekannten Droge stehen würdest, deren genaues Ausmaß ich nicht einschätzen kann"

 

Auf diese Worte folgte erneut Stille, bis Jim realisiert hatte,  _was_ sein Gegenüber da gerade gesagt hatte, denn dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, während er den Arm wieder von seinen Augen nahm und den Blick des Anderen suchte. "Also...", fragte er aufgeregt, "also willst du es auch?"

 

Einige Sekundenbruchteile lang sah Spock ihn einfach nur aus seinen unendlich tiefen, braunen Augen an, ehe er erwiderte: "Affirmativ, Jim"

Sogleich löste sich der Knoten in der Brust des Blonden und während er noch hauchte: "Dann stell' dich nich so an", beugte er sich erneut vor und presste seine Lippen auf die des Vulkaniers. Dieses Mal erwiderte dieser den Kuss und löste ihn auch nicht, als Jim begann ihn zu intensivieren.

 

Nach und nach rutschte Jim immer weiter herüber, bis er schließlich halb auf dem Anderen drauf lag und dessen Hals mit Küssen und hauchzarten Bissen übersäte. Jedes Mal wenn er dem Dunkelhaarigen dabei ein Keuchen  - oder noch viel besser ein dunkles Knurren - entlockte, durchströmte auch ihn eine Welle heißen Verlangens.

 

Spocks Wärme und Geruch hüllten ihn ein und es war gleichzeitig zu viel und viel zu wenig. Seine Sinne waren betäubt und wie von Nebel umschlossen. Alles, was er noch wahrnahm, war der heiße Körper, der sich unter ihm wand und das rasche Pochen direkt an seinen Lippen.

 

Wie in Trance spürte er, wie sich seine eigenen Hände selbstständig machten und sich unter das Offiziersshirt des Vulkaniers schoben, nur um es ihm wenige Sekunden später gänzlich vom Körper zu zerren. Der plötzlich signifikant gesteigerte Kontakt von nackter Haut entlockte beiden Männern ein Stöhnen und Jim konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich der Pulsschlag des Anderen noch einmal beschleunigt. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl und bald schon begann er sich darin zu verlieren. Der schnelle Schlag des Herzens zeugte von Leben und Kraft und irgendwie übte dies eine starke Anziehung auf den Blonden aus. Immer wieder fuhr er mit seinem Mund den Hals des Dunkelhaarigen auf und ab und leckte mit der Zungenspitze den Verlauf von dessen Schlagader nach.

 

Es war zu viel - viel zu viel - und doch auch noch lange nicht genug.

Seine Wahrnehmung grenzte sich immer weiter ein, bis es nur noch dieses Pochen unter seinen Lippen gab und schließlich gab er seinem innersten Drängen nach.

 

~°~°~°~°~°~

 

Ein wohliges Gefühl erfüllte Jim, als er langsam wieder wach wurde und ungeachtet der Uhrzeit und des seltsamen Geschmacks in seinem Mund drückte er die Nase noch tiefer in die Kissen. Er fühlte sich so sicher und geborgen wie noch nie und es roch so unglaublich gut.

Genießerisch sog er den Duft bewusst in sich auf - so fremd und doch gleichzeitig so vertraut... Woher kannte er diesen Geruch bloß?

Noch immer ohne die Augen zu öffnen atmete er noch einmal tief ein. Es roch nach Sand und Gewürzen und... Spock?!

 

Auf der Stelle riss er die Augen auf und und starrte auf einen seidig schwarzen Haarschopf direkt neben sich. Die sonst so akkurate Frisur des Anderen war in Unordnung geraten und nur mit Müh und Not konnte der Blonde den Impuls unterdrücken, seine Finger hindurch gleiten zu lassen. Bevor er dem - eventuell - nachgehen konnte, musste er in Erfahrung bringen, was gestern Abend passiert war, dass er heute Morgen im Bett mit seinem Ersten Offizier aufwachte. Nicht, dass er sich beschweren würde, aber...

 

Nur Stück für Stück kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück; erst grob und schemenhaft, dann immer deutlicher und klarer:

Die Mission, ihre Verhandlungen mit dem Minister des fremden Planeten, deren erfreulicher Ausgang und natürlich die seltsame, bittere Flüssigkeit, die Ka'al ihm zum Abschluss der Unterredung gereicht hatte. Das Gebräu hatte abscheulich geschmeckt, allerdings wollte er ihrem Gastgeber nicht doch noch vor den Kopf stoßen, immerhin hatte dieser gesagt, das Getränk wäre den Höchsten seines Volkes vorbehalten und hätte lediglich eine euphorisierende und stärkende Wirkung und so hatte er es getrunken.

Danach hatte ihn jedoch entgegen dieser Aussage eine Woge an Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit überrollt und anscheinend musste man ihm das auch angesehen haben, denn kaum dass sie wieder auf der Enterprise waren, hatte Spock versucht ihn zu Pille in die Krankenstation zu schleppen. Es stand außer Frage, dass er da nicht mitmachte; der Doktor würde noch früh genug bei ihm aufkreuzen und ihn mal wieder mit seinen Hyposprays piesacken.

Nachdem er das klar gemacht hatte, war es irgendwie dazu gekommen, dass der Vulkanier ihn in seine Kabine begleitet hatte. Er selbst hatte sich bettfertig gemacht und war schlafen gegangen. So weit, so gut.

 

An alles Weitere konnte Jim sich nur noch vage erinnern:

Er war aufgewacht - hatte sich ziemlich erschreckt - und plötzlich war Spock neben ihm im Bett gewesen. Noch immer konnte er die Wärme spüren, die der Mann neben ihm abstrahlte und nicht nur das... mit einem Mal überwältigte ihn die Erinnerung an heißen Lippen, die sich gegen seine eigenen bewegten und den viel zu intensiven Kontakt von nackter Haut.

 

Oh fuck!

Er hatte definitiv eine Grenze überschritten... um nicht zu sagen hunderte... aber wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann hatte der Vulkanier durchaus seine Zustimmung erteilt... ja, Spock hatte ihm zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich nach seiner körperlichen Nähe sehnte, ebenso wie umgekehrt.

 

Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf den Zügen des Blonden aus. Er und Spock!

Zugegeben, sonderlich viel konnte in der Nacht nicht mehr passiert sein, da er noch immer seine Boxershorts an hatte und auch der Dunkelhaarige sicherlich noch die dunkle Uniformhose trug, aber zum ersten Mal war Jim auch wirklich mehr als zufrieden lediglich neben einer anderen Person aufzuwachen und deren Nähe spüren zu können... nagut, wenn ein paar seiner Dusch-Fantasien wahr werden würden, wäre er der Letzte, der sich beschwert, doch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass es ihm wahrlich nicht darauf ankam. Er würde nehmen, was er bekam und geben, so viel er konnte.

 

>Mein Gott, Jim, was bist du heute aber schmalzig<, dachte er sich, konnte dabei ein weiteres Grinsen jedoch nicht unterdrücken, während sein Blick langsam über das Kissen unter seinem Kopf glitt, in dem er sein Gesicht vergraben hatte und plötzlich wurde ihm schlagartig kalt:

Dunkle, grünliche Flecken verunzierten den Bezug und mit einem Mal nahm er auch den seltsamen Geschmack in seinem Mund wieder wahr. In einer hektischen Bewegung wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und erstarrte, als danach auch dort grüne Streifen zu sehen waren. Grün, wie Spocks Blut.

 

Augenblicklich richtete er sich auf und beugte sich über die ruhig - viel zu ruhig - daliegende Gestalt neben sich. Was er sah, verschlug ihm den Atem:

Der Vulkanier rührte sich nicht, war totenbleich und in der Kuhle zwischen Hals und Schulter konnte Jim ganz genau eine grün verschmierte Wunde ausmachen - eine... Bisswunde?!

 

Während sein Gehirn noch versuchte die Fakten zu Ordnen und in einen Zusammenhang zu bringen, überkam ihn ein heftiger Würgereiz, sodass er sich über die Bettkante hinaus lehnen musste und sich auf den Fußboden übergab.

Was war passiert?

Was um Himmels Willen hatte er getan?!

 

Panisch tastete der Blonde anschließend nach einem Puls, doch auch nachdem er einen schwachen Herzschlag gefühlt hatte, verspürte er keine Erleichterung.

Mit zittrigen Beinen kroch er vom Bett und wankte durch den Raum ins Badezimmer, wo sein Kommunikator noch zwischen der Kleidung vom Vortag auf dem Boden lag.

"Pille?", fragte er mit bebender Stimme, wobei er einen Schluchzer nur im letzten Moment unterdrücken konnte, hatte er doch noch immer nicht so recht registriert, was hier eigentlich geschehen war, "Pille, du musst sofort in meine Kabine kommen, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

 

Die Antwort des Doktors ließ dann auch nicht lange auf sich warten: "Verdammt Jim! Was auch immer du schon wieder gemacht hast... ich bin unterwegs"

Damit war die Verbindung wieder unterbrochen.

 

>Was auch immer du gemacht hast< \- sein Freund wusste ja nicht,  _wie_ zutreffend diese Aussage war...

 

Nur langsam bewegte er sich zurück zu seinem Bett und Spocks so schrecklich regloser Gestalt. Vorsichtig ließ er sich auf der Bettkante nieder und versuchte klar zudenken, doch es war ihm momentan nicht möglich.

Er hätte gleich gestern Abend zu Pille in die Krankenstation gehen sollen - genauso, wie der Vulkanier es ihm geraten hatte!

Er hätte die Anzeichen erkennen müssen, hätte sehen müssen, dass etwas mit ihm ganz und gar nicht stimmte!

Er hatte verantwortungslos gehandelt - mal wieder - und nun musste Spock, sein Spock dafür bezahlen...

 

So in seine Selbstvorwürfe vertieft, bekam Jim nicht mit, wie sich die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnete und der Arzt eintrat, aber McCoy hatte sich ohnehin nicht die Mühe gemacht zu klingeln, sondern hatte gleich seinen medizinischen Notfall-Code eingegeben und sich so Zutritt verschafft.

 

Ein wenig gehetzt blickte er sich im schummrigen Zimmer um, hatte er sich doch mehr Sorgen um seinen besten Freund gemacht, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Jim war nicht der Typ Mensch, der oft um Hilfe bat und wenn er es jetzt tat, dann musste es verdammt ernst sein.

 

Bereits als er sich dem Schlafbereich näherte, nahm McCoy mehrer Dinge wahr:

Zum Einen viel ihm eine Pfütze aus Erbrochenem direkt neben dem Bett auf und zum Anderen entdeckte er ein offensichtlich achtlos beiseite geworfenes Offiziersshirt auf dem Fußboden - in blau! Wo zur Hölle kam dieses Kleidungsstück her?!

 

Der Doktor benötigte keine drei weiteren Schritte, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Blonde tatsächlich nicht alleine war, denn im Bett nur Zentimeter von Jim entfern lag eine weitere Person und es hätte nicht einmal des Anblicks der schwarzen Haare und spitzen Ohren dieser Person bedurft, um wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben. Da im Bett seines Freundes lag Spock.

Das war doch wohl ein Scherz!

 

"Verdammt Jim!", entfuhr es ihm, "Es gibt Dinge über dich und den Kobold, die ich nicht wissen wollte! Ich dachte es wäre ein Notfall!"

 

Als der Angesprochene sich daraufhin jedoch umdrehte, sodass der Arzt sein Gesicht sehen konnte, nahm er gedanklich alles zurück.

Der Blonde sah schrecklich aus. Er war kreidebleich, zitterte am ganzen Körper und schaute ihm mit einer solchen Panik in den Augen an, dass McCoy unwillkürlich schlucken musste, doch trotz alledem war das, was ihm am meisten schockierte, die grün verschmierten Lippen seines Freundes und die Tatsache, dass der Vulkanier in keinster Weise auf seine Anwesenheit reagierte.

 

Mit ein paar letzten Schritten erreichte er das Bett und verschaffte sich einen besseren Eindruck über den Zustand der beiden. Dabei wurde sein Blick wie automatisch von der offensichtlichen Bisswunde an Spocks Hals angezogen und plötzlich erschloss sich ihm der erschreckende Zusammenhang dieser Situation: Die Wunde, Spocks Blut, Jims verschmierter Mund und nicht zuletzt das Erbrochene auf dem Boden... das Einzige, was er nicht verstand, war, wie es dazu hatte kommen können.

Momentan war es jedoch erst einmal wichtiger den Vulkanier in die Krankenstation zu schaffen... und Jim am besten gleich dazu.

 

~°~°~°~

 

Zwei Stunden später - McCoy hatte Captain und Commander >aufgrund einer längerwierigen Routineuntersuchung< vom Dienst auf der Brücke befreien lassen - setzte sich der Arzt neben seinen besten Freund aufs Biobett und unterzog ihn einer geradezu peinlich genauen Musterung:

Der Blonde sah besser aus als zuvor, hatte inzwischen wieder ein wenig Farbe im Gesicht und wirkte relativ normal, wenn man von seinen Augen absah, die noch immer voller Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen waren.

 

"Jim", begann der Doktor vorsichtig, "was is passiert?... Oder nein, nicht  _was_ , sondern,  _wie_ ist es passiert?"

 

Gequält blickte der Angesprochene auf.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Pille, ich weiß es nicht... ich... naja wir... waren im Bett und...", "keine Einzelheiten, bitte!", "naja, ich bin wohl irgendwann eingeschlafen und als ich aufgewacht bin, da lag er neben mir und... und da war Blut und... Scheiße, Pille, ich muss kotzen!"

 

Rasch hielt McCoy seinem Freund eine Schüssel entgegen und das keine Sekunde zu früh, denn der Blonde übergab sich tatsächlich ein weiteres Mal, wobei nunmehr lediglich noch etwas Magensaft hoch kam.

Anschließend reichte er ihm noch ein Glas Wasser um sich den Mund zu spülen und schließlich tätschelte er dem Anderen beruhigend den Arm.

 

"Nagut, da du mir nichts sagen kannst, werd' ich dir die Ergebnisse deines Bluttests zeigen...", meinte der Arzt nach einer Weile und zog sein PADD hervor, "also wie du hier sehen kannst", er deutete auf eine bläulich eingefärbte Grafik, "is dein Endorphinspiegel trotz deiner nich gerade euphorischen Stimmung leicht erhöht. Daraus schließ' ich, dass der Wert zum Zeitpunkt des... Unfalls... beinahe astronomisch hoch gewesen sein muss und in solchen Fällen kann es im Gehirn zu... hm... sagen wir mal Kurzschlussreaktionen kommen..."

 

"Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung, Pille", gab Jim leise zurück, woraufhin sein Freund erwiderte: "Lass das Spock entscheiden, inwieweit er es als solche sieht"

Er hatte den Vulkanier extra ganz seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit zu trotz beim Namen genannt und offensichtlich schien es zu wirken, denn der Blonde wirkte einen Moment lang, als würde er sich wieder sammeln, bevor er fragte: "Wie geht es ihm?"

 

So lange hatte der Captain diese Frage vor sich her geschoben, hatte sich schlichtweg nicht getraut nachzuhaken, denn was wäre, wenn die Antwort negativ ausfallen würde?

Aber jetzt hielt er die damit einhergehende Ungewissheit keine Sekunde länger mehr aus.

 

McCoy sah, wie Angst und Hoffnung in den Augen seines Freundes miteinander rangen und um etwaigen Selbstvorwürfen zuvor zu kommen sagte er: "Ich hab ihm zwei Beutel des Reservebluts per Infusion gegeben und sein Körper hat gut darauf reagiert", danach konnte er sich allerdings nicht mehr verkneifen noch hinzuzufügen: "Unkraut vergeht nich"

 

Kurz warf Jim ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch dann erhob sich der Blonde und steuerte auf die Tür zu. Es war eindeutig wo - oder besser  _zu wem -_ er gehen würde, doch der Arzt war im Augenblick der letzte, der ihn davon abhalten würde. Jim war ihm wichtig - sehr wichtig -, er liebte ihn beinahe wie einen Bruder und Spock... nun ja, das Spitzohr würde - und er würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als das jemals laut auszusprechen - seinem Freund sicherlich gut tun; er hätte es verdient.

 

~°~

 

Nur äußerst zögerlich betrat Jim das andere Krankenzimmer und während er zum Biobett herüber schritt, fokussierte er den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er wagte es nicht, Spock anzusehen, fürchtete seine eigene Reaktion darauf.

 

Unschlüssig blieb er schließlich stehen, die Bettkante gerade so in seinem Blickfeld. Einerseits wollte er unbedingt aufblicken, sich vergewissern, dass der Vulkanier wieder gesund werden würde, aber andererseits wagte er es nicht; den Dunkelhaarigen noch einmal so blass und fast schon leblos zu sehen, würde er nicht verkraften.

 

Während er noch so da stand, wurde ihm die Entscheidung jedoch abgenommen, denn eine leicht kratzige Stimme fragte: "Jim, geht es dir gut?"

 

Augenblicklich ruckte der Kopf des Angesprochenen empor und seine Augen trafen die tiefbraunen des Anderen.

"Spock", keuchte er und streckte unwillkürlich seine Hand aus um die des Vulkaniers zu ergreifen, "wie es mir geht? Du... ich habe... mein Gott Spock! Ich... es tut mir so leid und ich weiß, es ist nicht wieder gut zu machen, aber"

Er bemerkte, dass er stotterte und wie noch nie in seinem Leben um Worte rang, aber als er den warmen Blick aus den Augen seines Ersten Offiziers sah, verstummte er.

 

"Ich schließe daraus, die Droge hat deinen Organismus zu einem hohen Prozentsatz wieder verlassen", meinte dieser mit inzwischen etwas kräftigerer Stimme.

Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, dennoch nickte der Blonde leicht mit dem Kopf. So unglaublich ihm dieser Fakt auch schien, aber Spock schien wirklich keinerlei Groll ihm gegenüber zu empfinden und er wusste nicht so recht, ob ihn das erleichterte oder in seinen Schuldgefühlen nur noch weiter bestärkte.

 

Indessen beobachtete er, wie der Vulkanier - gänzlich untypisch - leicht - und zwar wirklich kaum sichtbar, für Jim jedoch deutlich zu erkennen - die Stirn runzelte. Etwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.

Bevor er allerdings auch nur dazu kam zu fragen, erhob der Dunkelhaarige erneut das Wort: "Gestern Abend standest du unter dem Einfluss einer unbekannten Droge. Daher erscheint es mir nur logisch zu fragen wie hoch der Eigenanteil an deinen Handlungen...", "ich versichere dir, Spock", fuhr der Blonde dazwischen, hatte er doch erkannt, auf _was_ der Andere hinaus wollte, "dass ich nichts getan habe, was ich nicht sonst auch tun würde... außer diesem Beiß-Ding... du weißt schon..."

Während er sich seiner Worte sicher begonnen hatte, so musste er feststellen, dass seine Stimme zum Ende hin nur noch kleinlaut und schrecklich verlegen klang.

 

"Das wäre durchaus von Vorteil", erwiderte der Vulkanier und dieses Mal konnte Jim ganz deutlich ein belustigtes Funkeln in seinen Augen ausmachen, "da ich es bevorzugen würde die begonnenen Tätigkeiten auch abzuschließen. Es ist äußerst unlogisch, Dinge nur zur Hälfte zu tun"

 

Einen Augenblick lang starrte der Blonde den Anderen nur entgeistert an, denn obgleich Spock seine übliche, neutrale Wortwahl genutzt hatte, hatte der Tonfall doch etwas gänzlich anderes suggeriert.

Genau diesen Moment wählte Doktor McCoy für sein Eintreten und als er den Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes sah, fragte er misstrauisch: "Was hat der Kobold gesagt, das dich so aus der Fassung bringt?", doch offensichtlich war ihm gerade eine mögliche Option in den Sinn gekommen - und soo weit von der Wahrheit war die sicherlich nicht entfernt -, denn er verbesserte sich rasch: "Halt! Ich will's gar nich wissen. Je weniger Details ich habe, desto besser"

 

Schlagartig fand Jim wieder zu seinem normalen Selbst zurück. Er schenkte dem Arzt ein eindeutig zweideutiges Grinsen, beugte sich über seinen ihn aufmerksam beobachtenden Vulkanier und vereinte ihre Lippen in einem Kuss.

Das letzte, was die beiden noch hörten, während sie den Kuss intensivierten, war McCoys "Verdammt Jim! Dieses Bild werd' ich nie wieder los!" und das zuschlagen der Tür.

 

Sie waren beide vom Dienst befreit und der Doktor würde in nächster Zukunft sicherlich nicht noch einmal vorbei kommen... Zeit auf Worte Taten folgen zu lassen...

**Author's Note:**

> für meine >medizinischeKurzschlussreaktionen


End file.
